


You will answer to no one else but me

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex and Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know better than to target old scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will answer to no one else but me

**Author's Note:**

> Before or after 2x6.

"Let me…?" Margot's hand cups Alana through her panties. She squeezes slightly, really just a flexing of muscles and relaxing. 

But Alana shakes her head. She doesn't stop unbuttoning the complicated pattern of Margot's dress. "Take this off," she says, "and sit. I'm going to eat you." Her tone is authoritative, but she pauses, allowing for interjection. When there isn't one, she continues. "Your hands in my hair, like last time?" This is added almost shyly, but shyness is belied by Alana's confident fingers, now undoing Margot's bra. "You're doing me a favor, to be honest."

Margot shrugs out of one sleeve and then the other, then repeats the motion with her bra. "Seems to me like you're the one favoring me." She nudges the fabric over with her foot, still wearing heels. She sits on the edge of her bed, subconsciously spreading her legs. Just a little.

"You may have noticed that the doctors weren't especially focused on my sexual pleasure when the put me back together." Alana's face tightens and she holds her breath to drop to her knees in front of Margot. Once down, she exhales, and the color slowly comes back. "This," Alana punctuates the word with a tiny flick of her tongue over Margot's clit, "allows time for me to get ready." Another lick, this one lingering into a suck that releases with a loud pop. "To get wet." She traces Margot's slit with her finger, then eases it inside. "So you can fuck me, once I'm done with you, and make me come, rather than writhe in pain."

Margot hisses, slides her fingers into Alana's hair. The movement is natural, like they've been doing this for years rather than weeks. "I don't want to hurt you," she sighs, gasps and tenses, hisses again. Margot's voice is like gravel, her cunt like velvet.

Alana leans back, pushing against Margot's hand; the pressure makes her heartbeat jump. She smiles, adds another finger. Thrusts. "We'll find new ways to hurt each other." Alana is confident, cocky even, then sweet. Shy. She leans back, nose in Margot's pubic hair. This time she whispers. "Scars make for easy targets, and we're better than that."


End file.
